wootfandomcom-20200223-history
Woot-Off Checkers
These checkers keep tabs on WootOffs and help reduce the load on Woot's servers. Please use one of these instead of constantly refreshing Woot's main page during a Woot-off. Please click on the discussion tab above before you add a new site or if you have any questions. Stable woot checkers (dont add new ones here, add to the next section first) * semideaf.com - 60 sec cache, contains audible MP3 alarm. (BE - modded) * totalfta.com - (LW) * dswebhost.net - AJAX, adaptive refresh, sound, no ads, text-only and mobile versions.(DS) * bagsofcrap.com - Sound - Links to others included * ck84.ws - (DS) * woot.ws - no ads - Bay Area, CA server location (DS) * teamstortz.com - (BE, BE+ sound, and DS) Woot checkers * KernGamers.com - 15 second (BE) * brandonwardlaw.net * ivant.info (BM) * marasch.com - (SG) * twobitarcade.com - Flash based, 21 sec cache, audible alarm on item change * zerodaydeals.com - AJAX based, 20 sec refresh * cainkar.com - (BE) * beachcomp.com * ziber.org * litwc.com - Ajax, <50% 60sec, <20% 15sec, >20% 5sec * schooloffishers.com - (DS) * fastwoot.com -(DS) * poppap.com - (BE) * dealbubble.com - (DS) * connor2k.com - (DS) * woottracking.com - (DS) * trackwoot.com - (MA) * Ro0.org - (BM) * opensight.net - email notify on new item * trueserve.org * twitter.com * visorenterprises.com - 20 sec refresh (DM- mod) * knowledgeexpo.com * r00tshell.com - Woot! Thing (O) * thebreretons.com - auto-refresh, shoplinks, time left estimator, activity graph * pgengler.net - ajax (O) * soaringmonkey.com - 30 sec refresh, pic, no ads, large percent (BE) * Wootsup.com AJAX Cache(DS) Woot checkers that are access restricted * kishk.org - AJAX, audio, adaptive refresh. 30s >20%, 10s >5%, 5s <5%. Mobile version available. (IK) * urbanctf.com - (BE) * urbanctf.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache w/full size pic(DS) * woot.us - sound, ajax (DS) Woot checkers that are currently offline or broken * woot-checker.com - (O) * n2-network.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, new item alert sound, w/full size pic (DS) * lineagejunkies.com - (DS) * woottracker.com - 15 sec cache (DS) * yellowbkpk.com - AJAX update, estimated time remaining (YB) * pingbot.com - AJAX, 25 sec cache, audible cues (SG) * wootmarket.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * twisted-delusions.net * sias.us - Attempts to calculate the actual amount of items left based on percentage drops. (BE - modded) * wotp.net * dsss.be - Configure your own wootchecker * wootaholics.com - (DS - modded) * hostfile.org - (DS - modded) * thinkirish.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/pic (DS) * braintoast.com - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) * barge3.net - AJAX - 15 sec cache, w/full size pic (DS) * unbiasedbias.com - flash based, toggleable audible enabled by default after each woot. * dragon-gaming.com - (DS) * binarydata.net - condition, progress bar, title flashes when almost sold out (BM - modded) (taken offline indefinitely) * threecomputerguys.com - AJAX 15 sec cache (DS) * bafserv.com - sound, ajax (DS) Email, SMS, and IM notifiers * wootalert.com - email and SMS alerts * wootwatchers.com - email and SMS alerts * opensight.com - email alerts * lunarsky.com - email alerts * twitter.com - email, SMS, and IM * WootOffWatcher - AIM Bot. Just send it a message! Use with care, reconnect to AIM to disable * trackwoot.com - email and SMS alerts * WootAgent.com- SMS and AIM BOT Software woot checkers * twitter.com - desktop app * wootsnoop.com - Java App, needs Linux & OS X help * zerodaydeals.com - Windows tray woot-off alarm w/ audible alerts (link currently down) * versiontracker.com - OSX widget * sf.net/woa - Woot-Off Alarm (audible alerts) * firelitedesign.com - OSX widget * blackbear.com -- FireFox extension * trackwoot.com -- Moded FireFox extension * http://code.google.com/p/wootcheck - share your code * dswebhost.net - .NET 2.0 C# woot checker w/sound and picture - read description * wootagent.com * faitharabians.com - Woot Refresher desktop app * Woot Watcher - with adjustable refresh rate, customized alerts, sound, picture, and more..More Information and screenshots * cgamesplay.com - system tray, shows progress * wootalyzer.com - c++ software tracker Woot checkers source code * black2d.com - original woot-off checker * beermovies.com - BM mod in all its glory. * pingbot.com - sgartner's AJAX mod of BM, version 1.77 1/30/2007 * dswebhost.net - Darkstar's Woot!-off checker (all versions) Sites last polled: --ikishk 02:43, 19 July 2007 (UTC)